Monster
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Monster. Freak. Everyone called him that for a long time. Even his own brother. What started out on a bad hunt turned out to be something even worse. So what happens when a Winchester has nightmares and bursts into rage and kills people but without knowing it? What happens when it's too late and Dean can't save him? Time will only tell. I suck at summaries. Set in Season 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have mentioned that I am OBSESSED with Supernatural. Well I've had this idea for a wile listening to the song Monster from Skillet. That is now my favorite song but I hope I do well. Because this is my first story in Supernatural and a more grown up show so I hope do okay. Anyway here is "Monster" enjoy! Also when I make people evil in any of my stories I make them like really really evil. This is set in Season 11 ok? Anyways here you go!**

* * *

Monster. Freak. He kept hearing them say it and he knew it was true. But how long was it when he was gonna snap? Here he is. The monster that everyone feared standing over the figure. Knife in his hand going closer to the figure. Eyes flashing Black and Yellow. Smiling widely. Dean knew this was going to happen. He saw signs earlier. But he ignored it. If only he saw it sooner. But by the time he realized it that's when it was too late. This was all his fault. How did all of this start? Well it all started when a hunt went wrong…

* * *

 **2 weeks earlier**

The door to the motel room slammed shut and both of the Winchester boys stepped in. Dean was currently pissed off at Sam.

"Dean I-" Sam said. But he couldn't finish his sentence because Dean turned around and punched him.  
"Sam! You almost got me killed! What the hell were you doing?!" Sam jerked his head back up and wiped off the blood that was starting to form at the edge of his mouth. He met Dean's eyes. What he saw frightened him. He saw hurt,anger.

"Dean I didn't mean to okay! It was coming towards me and I didn't see you there!" Sam and Dean just got back from hunting a shapeshifter. The shapeshifter shaped into someone they loved and it tried to kill Sam and ran after him. Dean was all beaten up and then the shifter came back and choked Dean. Sam didn't see Dean being choked and went off into the other direction. Until he realized he heard wheezing and went and killed the shapeshifter. He knelt beside Dean who gave him a glare and got up.

"You didn't see me? You didn't see a guy getting choked to death by a shapeshifter?!" He threw the book off the table and went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sam sat down on the bed and sighed. He felt bad for Dean. He went into a t-shirt and sweatpants and went to sleep. He heard the bathroom door open and heard Dean go into bed and go to sleep. Sam couldn't sleep. He kept thinking how much of a horrible brother he was. He got up and splashed water on his face and tried to clear his head. He went back to the bed and went to sleep. The next morning Dean woke up and what he saw horrified him. He saw blood all over Sam. On his clothes. His hands. Dean rushed over to Sam praying to god that Sam isn't dead. Although like God would care anyway. Dean shook Sam.

"Sammy?! Sam wake up damn it! Sam!" Sam opened his eyes and he saw Dean there. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and is wondering what is going on.

"Dean? Are you okay what's wrong?" Dean pointed to his shirt and Sam looked down and saw what Dean was pointing at.

"What the hell?! Why do I have blood all over me?" He got up and looked in the mirror. Horror went all over his face as he tried to wipe it off but it wasn't coming off. He changed his clothes and wiped his hands off.

"Sam what the hell? Why did I see blood all over you?!" Sam didn't know either. In fact he didn't know anything. He remembered going to sleep and then he has blood all over him.

"I don't know Dean!I went to bed then I wake up and now I see I have blood" Sam is pacing back and forth. The same thing happened to him a long time ago but he was possessed. He had his tattoo so he wasn't possessed. But if he wasn't possessed then what did he do? Was it a shapeshifter that looked like him?  
"Alright well we need to figure this out okay? So we need to find out what happened and maybe we will see what is going on" Sam nodded. They got out of the motel and went into the Impala. Sam noticed something very quickly. He saw blood on the steering wheel and in the backseat. Both Sam and Dean had wide eyes and they were investigating.

"Baby! Are you okay?!" Dean said and went to the car. Sam rolled his eyes and looked around. What is going on here? They managed to get the blood of the steering wheel and the backseat.

"I need a drink" Sam and Dean said in unison. Dean drove to the bar with Sam in the passenger's seat. He was lost in thought that he didn't even hear Dean talking to him.

* * *

"Sam?!" He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean looked over at Sam and is very concerned for him.

"I said we are going to figure this out okay? Whoever or whatever is doing this we will hunt the son of a bitch down" Sam nodded and looked out the window. Dean kept shooting glances at Sam and since their conversation it they haven't said a word to each other. Dean doesn't like sitting in silence so he turned on the radio. He heard a upbeat tempo and left it alone.

 _The secret side of me I never let you see,_

 _I keep it caged and I can't control it._

 _So stay away from me the beast is ugly._

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

Sam listened to the lyrics and is thinking about the current situation.

 _It's scratching on the walls,_

 _In the closet in the halls._

 _It comes awake and I can't control it._

 _Hiding under the bed,_

 _In my body in my head._

* * *

Dean was also listening to the lyrics and he kept looking at Sam and he is very worried. Both of them haven't heard this song in a long time and they don't remember how it went.

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster._

 _I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster._

 _I,I feel like a mon-_

Dean turned off the radio and looked over at Sam. Why the hell did he just play that song?! He didn't know that's how it went. Sam was thinking of the lyrics and thought back of all the times he failed Dean. The mistakes he made. The things he did. It was a long time ago so why was he still thinking about it? The car finally came to a stop and looked at the sign that says 'Rock House'. They both get out of the car and head into the bar. They ordered a drink and the bartender recognized Sam.

"Hey Sam" Sam looked up and saw the bartender. He looked confused and Dean gives him a look like 'really? You stole my thunder'

"How do you know my name?" Was she a demon? Shapeshifter?

"You don't remember? You told me. I had such a good time last night" She put her hand on his arm and gave him a wink. She got out a shot glass and poured whiskey in it.

"This one is on me" She winked at him. Dean clears his throat and tries to get the bartender's attention. She looks at Dean but doesn't look interested.

"Yeah?" Dean looked surprised. First off he was really confused. He wasn't the only one that was confused. Sam was confused as well. What the hell is going on here?

"What about me? You gave my brother one can I have one?" He winks at her. She rolls her eyes at him and nods no. Then she goes over to Sam and puts her hand on his.

"You wanna get out of here and go somewhere a little more private? Like we did last night?"Sam gulped. He did something last night? But he doesn't remember leaving the hotel last night.

"I would but I am working and were leaving town. I am sorry Melissa" He read her name tag at the last minute. She made a pouty face and then smiled.

"Nah it's okay I understand. But will you come and see me another time?" He nods. She walks to him and kisses him and smacks his butt. She smiles and walks away. Sam and Dean looked at each other both confused.

"What was that? She totally ignored me!" Sam gave Dean a 'really?' look. Dean got out his wallet and paid for the drinks. Well his drink because the bartender gave Sam all of his drinks free. They were outside and about to get in the car.

"Sammy look at you. Going for the bartender Were you fast or slow?"Sam hits Dean. Dean puts his hand up and chuckles.

"Dean. Stop it okay? I don't remember being at the bar. What is going on?" Sam is worrying. He hasn't seen Cas in a while. He is wondering what is going on. **(A/N:In here Amara doesn't come out and Castiel isn't possessed by Lucifer).**

"Wait you don't remember?" Sam nods his head no. Dean asks to see Sam's chest. Sam looked really uncomfortable but pulled down a little of his shirt to show that his tattoo is still there. Sam can feel stuff in his veins. That's not possible. How can it still be there? He did the trials! That should've cleaned it away!

"No I don't. I think we-" Sam didn't have time to finish because they saw a body on the ground near the alley. They run there and examine the body closer. It was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties. Her arms were slit her neck was cut. She looked like she was tortured and beat to death. Sam looked horrified and Dean put his fist to his mouth and gulped. He sighed and tried to find I.D. He found her wallet and it read 'Miranda Thompson'. They called 911 and they came over. They need to know what is happening. Before more people get hurt.

* * *

"Yeah officers we were just walking towards here and then we see a body." That was the truth. The officer was holding a notepad and nodding when Sam spoke. Dean was talking to another officer probably asking him the same questions. The officers put their heads down and thanked them for their time. Dean went over to Sam.

"What do you think demon?" Sam shrugged. He honestly didn't know what was going on.

"I don't think so. Look at the bruises on her body. It looks like a human did this. Plus there's no sulfur" Dean nodded and agreed.

"Dean what is going on here?" Dean shrugs his shoulders and they walk back to the Impala. They pack their bags just in case they have another case. They put in the car and close the trunk.

"I don't know Sam okay? But before we go we can look at the security cameras that are there" Sam nods. They drive to the Police Station and get the security cameras. Luckily they were in their FBI suits and they managed to get to the security footage. Sam and Dean sat down and looked at the footage. It was dark outside but there was light that you can see a little. Miranda was walking towards the streets then she heard a noise and went to the alley. She saw a figure and he came out and attacked her and she screamed. He beat her to a bloody pulp then choked her and slit her wrists and her throat. The figure had blood on his hands and clothes and then he ran off. Sam and Dean couldn't see who the man was. But he had long hair and he was really tall and was wearing a black shirt with jeans.

"Okay so it doesn't look like a shapeshifter or a demon. Then what could it be?" Dean shrugged. They decided to stay in town one more night. They get in the Impala and the song comes up again.

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key,_

 _I keep it caged and I can't control it._

 _Cause if I let him out,_

 _He'll tear me up break me down._

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin._

Sam heard the lyrics once again and he drifts off. His mind goes to the demon blood and hurting Dean. When he was soulless and let Dean get turned by a vampire and almost killed Bobby. This was so long ago why does he keep thinking about it? He can relate to this song very well. He was a monster after all. Who's to say he isn't now? He hasn't done anything bad. Has he? If he has he definitely doesn't remember. But he does know one thing. He needs to figure out what is happening fast. Before it happens again.

* * *

 **Whoo! Okay thanks so much for reading! I hope I did okay trying my best to keep them in character. Who is this mystery person? What is going on with Sam? You have to stay tuned! Review if you have any ideas! I love you thank you! Also sorry about the lines. I don't know where to put them it's my first time using them but like I said I hope I did well. I will do as many chapters as you want me to but I kinda like where the story is going. So yeah I hope you liked it I am still new to this Supernatural story but I hope I did well. Also yes I know for people who have seen this I deleted it then redid it. But it's the same like before. So yeah that's why it says today. I hope you don't mind. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I have had a lot of thinking to do for chapter 2 of this story! So I hope you like it. Also there are going to be a couple of people who are back and never died and they will be coming up soon. Some you hate, and some you love and some that will be coming back but not in a good way. Also there are times when it's the present then 2 weeks before. So if you were confused. Anyways here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Present

The 'monster' has a blowtorch and is walking close to the figure. The figure is all beat up and he sees the monster and is begging for mercy. Apologizing for everything that he has done to him over the years. The monster just laughs and continues to come closer and slices into the figure's body. The figure screams and crying for him to stop. He lost a lot of people because of him. All of this was his fault. If only he stopped him. If only he saw the signs way earlier. None of this wouldn't be happening. The figure was broken and he knew that there was no way he was getting out until the monster was satisfied. This is the only time where he can't save the world. He wishes that he had help. But no one can hear his screams. He's officially alone.

* * *

2 weeks earlier

Sam and Dean are in the police station still looking at the security footage. Were they missing something? Sam was not really paying attention. He was lost in his thoughts.

"So it's not a shapeshifter and by the looks of it, the attacker looks human." Dean looks up and sees Sam lost in thought.

"And then the attacker had sex with the corpse" Sam still wasn't paying attention. Dean smacks him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" Dean kinda chuckled a little. Sam rolls his eyes and looks at the security camera. He then saw something.

"Hang on" He zooms in and he sees a person walking by.

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" Dean immediately looked at the camera and he recognized who it was.

"Is that Cas?" Sam zoomed in closer and you can see Cas's trenchcoat in the bottom.

"Yeah! Didn't he see the attack though?" Dean asked. Sam looked closely and noticed that the attacker was in an alley and Cas was walking by and didn't see anything.

"What's Cas doing here?" Dean's phone rings and he sees it's Cas.

"Cas hey where are you?" Dean nods his head. Then his face looks confused.

"Okay we will be there" He hangs up the phone and tells Sam to get in the Impala. They get in the Impala and drive to the motel. Sam has a lot on his mind. What if that guy is me? What if I killed that girl? I was having a bad dream last night. No it's not me. I'm just paranoid.

"Cas is at our motel. He said that he wanted us to come now." Sam wasn't paying attention but nods. Dean turns on Metallica and sings along to it. Sam was looking out the window and is remembering all the times he has let Dean down. He knows Dean is secretly still pissed off at Sam with the hunt, but he's not showing it. He's just focusing on the case and then when the case is over he's going to go back to being pissed at Sam. That's nothing new. Lately it seems like all Sam does is screw up and Dean punches him. 'Well maybe I should punch him and see how he feels! That dick!' Whoa. He never thought about Dean that way. Why is he thinking this?

"Sam!" Sam snaps out of his thoughts when he sees that they are back at the motel. They get out of the car and they open the door to see Cas standing there.

"Cas not that i'm not glad that your here, but why are you here?" Cas smiles and hugs Dean. Dean is a little shocked but he hugs back.

"Well I wanted to help with a case." Cas smiled like an adorable puppy. Dean sometimes couldn't handle it so he gave in.

"Okay you can help but we have security footage and we saw you walking by when the monster or something killed Miranda" He looked confused. Dean showed him the footage and Cas saw everything.

"Did you know that was going on?" Cas didn't even know that Miranda need didn't hear anything.

"No. But it seems like she was trying to scream but the killer wasn't letting her" Throughout all the talking, Sam has been quiet and hasn't said anything. Cas notices this and he acknowledges Sam.

"Sam. What's wrong? You haven't said anything since I came" Sam was way too deep in thought to hear Cas. 'Why is this happening? I woke up with blood on me. Is it me? If so, why did I kill Miranda?' Sam thought. Cas and Dean look at each other and they try to get Sam's attention.

"Sammy?" Sam hears this and kinda laughs to himself. Dean is still pissed at him. Why is he acting like he's not?

"Yeah?" Sam finally looked up at them and he can see their faces. He knows that they are wondering what's wrong.

"Are you okay? You've been kinda zoning out lately" Sam nods. Dean and Cas look unconvinced.

"Sam you've been-" Dean gets cut off and Sam gets up and throws something at the wall.

"I'm fine Dean okay?! Stop bugging me!" Sam goes in the bathroom and slams the door. Cas and Dean just stand there in shock and confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Cas asks Dean. Dean just shakes his head and looks at where Sam was with a worried face.

"I don't know. He's been like that ever since we came back from a case yesterday." Dean sits on the bed with his hands to his head. He hopes his little brother is alright.

* * *

Sam turns on the light and he sighs. He was being a little too hard on them. He shouldn't have flipped out. He turns on the sink and he washes his face. He turns off the water and he grabs a towel and he looks up. What he saw frightened him. He saw himself in the mirror but not in a good way. Sam saw his reflection. The reflection had a black eye and a yellow eye and was smiling evilly. Sam rubbed his eyes to make it go away but it didn't. Sam continued washing his face and finally he didn't see the reflection anymore. He sighed and went back to the room. Cas and Dean were talking and they hadn't heard him come out.

"I'm very worried Cas. I don't know what's going on with him" Dean isn't worried about me, he's pissed at me. Sam thought.

"Hey guys" When they heard Sam's voice, they immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

"Sam. Are you okay?" Cas asks. Sam nods and sits on the bed. Cas is looking at him weirdly.

"Cas i'm very uncomfortable with you looking at me like that" But Cas didn't answer. He then stopped and Cas kinda was shocked.

"Sam. Why are you feeling guilty?"Sam's eyes kinda go wide and he doesn't say anything. He just looks at his hands and Dean looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam obviously not looking at Dean or Cas. He's not a really good liar.

"Sam what is he talking about?" Sam shrugs. Dean doesn't look convinced.

"Nothing Dean. Can we just please figure out what were hunting?" Sam gets up and looks at the newspapers. Dean and Cas look at each other and agree not to ask anymore. Sam goes on his laptop and searches for clues. Dean and Cas are reading between,they kept shooting glances at Sam who looked focus on his laptop. They looked at each other and they decided to ask Sam.

"Sam?" Cas asked. Then Sam found something on his laptop and he showed them

"Look at this. There was a witness. Her name is Caroline Hartman. It has the address. Let's go" Sam closes his laptop and goes in the bathroom.

"He's completely avoiding the question, Dean" Dean nods and sighs.

"I'm worried Cas. I don't know what's going on with him" Sam comes out of the bathroom and has his fed suit on. Dean changes into his fed suit and tells Cas if he wants to come he can. Cas takes off his trenchcoat and fixes his tie. He has his badge and they all get in the Impala.

* * *

Dean puts on AC/DC and sings along to it. Cas just sits back and listens to the song. Sam is lost in his thoughts. 'Am I doing this? What's going on with me?' Sam didn't know how deep in thought he was that he didn't even hear Dean and Cas talking.

"How much has he been doing that?" The music is lowered and Dean and Cas are talking.

"A lot lately. He just zones out and I guess he's deep in thought. Because he always mumbles something but I never hear it" Dean keeps his eyes on the road and they arrived at Caroline Hartman's house. Sam was still too deep in thought and Cas and Dean look at each other. Dean taps Sam and he snaps out of it.

"Were here." Sam nods and gets out of the car. He knocks on the door and the door opens revealing a beautiful young lady. She seemed to be in her early 30s, she has blonde hair, and a bruise that appears on her eye. Sam can't help but smile at how beautiful she is.

"May I help you?" She said in kind voice and a warm smile. Sam,Cas, and Dean took out their fake badges.

"I'm Special Agent Smith these are my partners Special Agent Gabriel, and Collins. Were here to look into the death of Miranda Thompson." She nods and invites them in. Sam notices how everything look. Her house is filled with pretty colors and paintings. She allows them to sit on the couch. They all sit. Sam speaks first.

"So what can you tell me about Miranda Thompson?" For the first time, Caroline looks at Sam and kinda blushes a little. Dean notices this and kinda smiles to himself.

"Well her and I have been friends for a very long time. She was a nice person. A little sassy at times but very defensive as well." Dean is the next one to speak up.

"So the night she died, did you see who killed her?" She looks down and sighs.

"You wouldn't believe me. The other detectives didn't" Sam just kept thinking about how much he wanted to just rip her clothes off. Whoa. He never thinks like that.

"Well. Were not the other detectives" Sam said and kinda winked at her. She blushes and then sighs again.

"There was this man. I couldn't really see his face but his voice was so low and scary almost like a growl. He killed Miranda right in front of me. He realized I was there and punched me and told me to forget what I saw." She looks down and looks like she's about to say something else.

"Then what happened?" Cas asks. She looks up at Sam once more and continues.

"Right before he ran, I could've swore his eyes were black or yellow or something. I was terrified." They all nod.

"Well that's it. Thank you for your time. Caroline" Sam winks at her and she blushes. They all leave and they are leaning against the Impala.

"So a demon? With yellow eyes? There hasn't been a demon with yellow eyes in years" Dean said. Sam speaks up.

"Did anyone notice how hot Caroline is?" They both look at him and are confused.

"Sam were trying to talk about the case here." Sam shrugs and gets in the Impala.

"He's normally the one telling me that. I'm very worried Cas" Cas nods his head.

"Dean we need to ask him what's wrong eventually. He's completely avoiding the question. He's feeling guilty about something." Dean nods and he starts to make his way to the driver seat. Cas goes in the backseat. Dean turns on the Impala and backs out of Caroline's driveway and drives away. They are back in the motel and are looking through papers.

"It doesn't make sense though. If it was a demon, shouldn't there have been Sulfur?" Dean asks. Sam was looking through the papers when he felt something wash through nodded his head and just shook it off. 'It was probably nothing. Just feeling sick'.

"It's possible that the demon could've swept the Sulfur away." Cas said. Dean shrugged and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He drank it and then looked at Sam. Sam seemed knee deep in research and saw him twitch a little bit. Dean pulls Cas aside.

"Cas. Can you go inside Sam's head to see what he's thinking?" Cas looked at Dean like'are you crazy?

"It's an invasion of his privacy Dean. We shouldn't do that" Dean was about to say something when Sam turned off the light and went to sleep.

''I guess he's tired." Dean nods. He goes into bed and sleeps. Cas just looks around and sleeps on the couch. He's an angel but since he became human he decided to sleep.

* * *

At 2:45 A.M. Sam was having a nightmare. Thankfully Dean and Cas didn't hear him.

 _Sam was in a dark room and couldn't see anything and he was chained to a table. He tried his best to break free but he couldn't. A big door opens and he hears footsteps._

 _"Someone help me!" Sam screamed. But in the dark you can see the shadow's smile. The shadow spoke in a deep voice._

 _"Why should I let a monster like you go?" He recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be!_

 _"Dean?" Dean comes closer to him and punches him._

 _"Your not my brother! Your a monster!" He then slices into Sam and he screams._

 _"Dean please!" Dean smiles this sickly smile and continues._

 _''You know? You almost got me killed on that hunt. It's your fault! Your a freak!" Sam continues to scream._

Sam jolts awake and the thing is, he doesn't feel scared. He feels angry. He gets up and goes over to Dean's bed. He grabs the knife under Dean's bed and gets dressed. Once he's dressed he makes sure that they are asleep and he leaves.

Dean wakes up and stretches. He looks over at Sam's bed and sees that he's not there. He goes under his pillow and realizes that his knife is gone. _Oh shit._ Dean thought. He got dressed and woke Cas up.

"No I wasn't thinking about ponies" Cas mumbled( **A/N: Okay I know that he doesn't say stuff like that but I thought it would be funny if he did.** ) Dean looks at him weirdly and Cas wakes up.

"What happened? Where's Sam?" Cas looked around the motel room.

''That's where were going to find out come on!" Cas gets up and goes in the Impala with Dean. Dean is trying to track Sam's phone from his GPS but there's no signal where he's driving.

"Dammit Sam! Where the hell are you?!" Dean didn't realize that it's 8:30 A.M. All he cared about right now is finding his brother and kicking his ass.

* * *

Sam shifts and feel very uncomfortable. Why is the bed so hard? He opens his eyes and is blinded by the sun. Why does it seem like he's outside? He gets up and he sees he's not in the motel anymore. He looks down and sees he's holding a knife. But it's Dean's knife. The worst part is, it has blood on it. He gets up and realizes he had blood everywhere. On his hands,his mouth, his clothes. Sam is so confused. How did he get here? He wipes the blood from his mouth and tries to wipe his hands. It won't come off. Did he use the knife on someone? He grabs his phone and calls Dean.

"Sammy where the hell are you?!" Sammy. Why does Dean even bother to call him that when he's still pissed?

" I don't know. I'm in the middle of nowhere" He can practically hear Dean curse and facepalm.

"Look around. Do you see anything?" Sam notices a sign that says 'Atlanta'.

"Yeah a sign. It says Atlanta on it." He can hear Dean talking to Cas.

"Okay Sam. Stay where you are. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Sam nodded and hung up the phone. He took in his surroundings. There were a lot of trees and an entrance to the woods. He heard the familiar sound of the engine from the Impala. He goes in and sits. Dean looks at him in horror.

"Oh my god." Dean checks Sam to make sure that he's not hurt. Dean probably wouldn't care anyway.

"I'm fine Dean. Please let's go back to the motel." Dean nods and head back. Sam was lost in thought. 'What is going on with me? Why am I waking up in strange places?'

Dean taps Sam on the shoulder to let him know that they are in the motel. They all walk in. Sam goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. He just sits on the floor deep in thought.' What is happening to me?'

 **Holy shit! That was so long! I just remember writing and never stopping. Well it looked long when I was writing it anyway. Lol but I hope you enjoyed! What is going on with Sam? You will have to find out! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I haven't had any good ideas. But now I have a few and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam slid on the floor and just crossed his legs to his chest. Next to him were shard of glass from the mirror. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He wasn't sure if he was responsible for all of this, or it's actually something to hunt. There was a knock on the door and he was jumped out of his thoughts.

"Sammy. You okay?" Dean asked. Why is he even bothering with him?

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Sam got up and he suddenly felt different. He doesn't even know why he does. He opens the door and smirks. The mirror is all fixed. Like it was never even broken in the first place.

"You okay?" Sam just smirks and laughs.

"Yeah. Never better." He then goes to the bed and sits on it. Dean looks at him suspiciously.

"Sam. Look at this." Castiel told him. Sam got up and he walked over to Castiel.

"What?" He pointed to the article.

"This creature pretty much ripped her in half. It didn't just stab her it ripped her apart." Was Sam supposed to be amused by this?

"Okay. I'll talk to Caroline and ask her if she saw Miranda be ripped apart." Sam gets his FBI suit on and he leaves.

"Where did Sam go?" Dean asked after he came out of the bathroom.

"He went to go talk to the witness again." Dean nodded and sat down on the motel bed and sighed.

"Dean. Are you okay?"

"No Cas. I'm not. Sam is different." Cas noticed it too. He noticed something dark in Sam every time he's around him. But he can't figure out what it is.

"You're right. Whenever i'm around him, I can feel a dark presence around him. I don't know what it is." Dean sighs and puts his hands to his face.

"I want to help him. I want to make sure he's okay." He really did. Even though he's still pissed off about the hunt, he will always be there to look after Sam. Nothing will ever change that.

* * *

Sam walks up to Caroline's door and he knocks on it. She opens it and she smiles and he winks.  
"Agent Smith. I wasn't expecting you back. What can I help you with? Sam put on a charming smile and she blushed at that.  
"I wanted to talk more about Miranda if that's okay." She nods and lets him in. He sits on her couch next to her and he sees a picture of her and a man.

"Who's this?" She sees the picture and she explains to him.

"That's my husband David. He's currently out of town for a job he has." Sam seemed a little sad and angry at the same time.

"So what I wanted to ask you was, did you see Miranda's body being ripped apart?" Caroline looked shocked but she moved closer to Sam.

"I ran before I saw what the killer did." Caroline started to move her hand on his lap and he smirked.

"So, you didn't see anything?" She gets closer several inches to his face.

"Not. A .Thing." She kisses him and Sam kisses back roughly. They go up to her room and he pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck. She moans and she takes his jacket off and he takes her shirt off. He puts her on the bed and kisses her stomach. She takes his shirt off and kisses his chest. Sam then takes her pants off and Caroline scratches his chest a little. He growls and continues to kiss her and she takes off her bra. Things soon got rougher and hotter between the two of them.

* * *

Dean checks the time. 5 o clock. Sam left 2 hours ago to talk to Caroline. So where the hell is he? He was about to leave the motel, when Sam comes back in and his hair is a little messy.

"Sam where the hell have you been?!" He smiles and goes to the motel fridge.

"With Caroline." He said as if he didn't care.

"For 2 damn hours?!" Sam shrugged and got a beer out and opened it.

"Yeah. We were talking about what happened. So?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"'So?' Sam I was worried about you!" Sam just scoffed and walked off. He changed out of his suit and got into his regular clothes.

"Yeah. Okay" Dean didn't have words for Sam's behavior. Of course he was worried about him!

"Dude. I'm hungry let's get something to eat. You drive." Sam said and walked out the door. He was shocked but he got the keys and got in the Impala. Dean turned the car on and backed out and went to the diner. They walked in and sat at a table. A brunette came up to their table and she was wearing a tight skirt and a tight tank top.

"Hello. My name is Allison and i'll be serving you. What can I get you?" Sam just looked at her up and down.

"I'll get a beer and a bacon cheeseburger please." Dean said and looked at Sam.

"Same thing as him." He winked at her and she blushed at him.

"Coming right up." She left and Sam continued to stare at her until he could no longer see her.

"Sam!" He looked at Dean annoyed.

"What?"

"Since when do you get a cheeseburger? And when did you start looking at women like that?"

"Like what?" Dean is just looking at Sam to see if anything is wrong.

"I don't know like you want to see them naked." Sam just looks bored. The waitress comes back with their beers and food.

"Enjoy." Before she leaves, Sam smiles at her and she blushes and turns her head.

"Oh I will Allison." She giggles and then leaves. Dean just has his mouth open and Sam is just eating.

"What?" Dean just shook it off and ate his burger. He asked Allison for the check and he saw she put her number on it.

"Score!" Dean just rolls his eyes and pays for everything. They drive back to their hotel. Castiel is there waiting for them

"Damnit Cas! I've told you not to wait in front of the door!" Cas was standing at the front door waiting for them.

"Sorry Dean." They both go inside and Sam goes to the bathroom.

"Cas. Something's wrong with Sam. He's not himself." He explains everything to Cas.

"It sounds like he's acting like you." Dean thought about it. But why? Why would he act like me?

"Why?" Before Dean could say any more, he hears a thud. He runs to the bathroom door and bangs on it.

"Sammy?! Sammy!" He tries to open it but the door is locked. He kicks the door and he goes in. Sam is on the floor with his hands on his head.

"Stop!" Sam kept yelling that. Dean knelt down beside him and tried to see what was wrong.

"Sammy?" Sam kept yelling 'stop' over and over.

"STOP!" He put his arms outstretched in front of him and made Dean fly backwards. Cas ran up next to Dean and looked at Sam. Sam collapsed on the floor. Dean was panting and was scared. Dean got up and put Sam on the bed.

"What happened?" Dean looked at Cas and he looked really scared.

"I don't know. He was on the floor with his hands to his head like he had a headache, then I went flying into the wall." Cas looked at Sam and then he went to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Cas looked back up at Dean.

"Going to see what happened earlier." He put his hand on Sam's forehead and went inside his mind.

* * *

 _Sam was knelt down with his hands to his knees. He got up and went over to the mirror. He looked up and saw his reflection._  
 _"Go away" He said. His reflection stared back at him and chuckled._

 _"I will never go away Sam. I'm a part of you. We're the same person. I feel what you feel. You feel what I feel." Sam sighed and put his head down._

 _"I know you feel it Sam. That power within you. You can have it all." He shakes his head and nods no._

 _"I'm not doing it." He won't do it. He hasn't done it in a long time. The reflection chuckles._

 _"But you have Sam. You did it down to the drop." He looked at the mirror in horror and got upset._

 _"No that was you!" Sam got angry. It kept on laughing._

 _"No it was you. I stepped back. That was all you Sam" He shook his head and put his hands to his face._

 _"No! Go away!" He punched the mirror and he slid down the floor. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Was he the one killing people, or was he actually hunting something? There was a knock at the door and he was jumped out of his thoughts._

 _"Sammy. You okay?" Shit! Sam thought. If Dean sees the broken mirror, he will ask what's wrong._

 _"I'll be out in a minute!" Sam tried his best to fix the mirror. He picked up the shards._

 _"Let me in Sammy. I can help you have fun." He shakes his head and ignores the voice._

 _"You can't ignore me! I'm you!" Sam then dropped the shards to the floor and smiled. He fixed the mirror and opened the door._

 _"You okay?" Dean asks. Sam smirks and looks at Dean._

 _"Yeah. Never better." Sam walks out of the bathroom with an evil glint in his eye._

* * *

Cas gasps and he stands up and is weak.

"What happened? What did you see?" Cas couldn't even speak.

"Earlier today. That wasn't Sam" Dean was shocked to hear this and he looked at where Sam was. He looked a mess. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept. His face looked like he aged 10 years. His hair was in his face.

"What do you mean it wasn't Sam?" He moves Cas far from Sam so he doesn't hear them.

"What I saw in his head. He's fighting his inner darkness." Dean was confused.

"Inner darkness? What does that mean?" Cas looks at Sam and he looks scared.

"In his head. He was fighting his reflection. It kept asking him to do it."

"Do what?" Cas didn't know. He didn't want to know. They were both focused on Sam right now. Sam stirred and Dean went to him.

"Sam?" He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Dean. He felt weak and tired.

"Dean? What happened?" Dean helped Sam up and he looked at him.  
"You don't remember what you did today?" He shrugged.

"Should I?" Cas and Dean look at each other. It wasn't good that Sam didn't remember anything.

"So you don't remember ever leaving this room?" Sam thought about it.

"No. I was in the bathroom last time. Then I woke up here. Did I faint?" Dean was sort of glad that he didn't remember what happened. But at the same time, he isn't sure if Sam is telling the truth or not.

"Yeah something like that." Sam shrugged and went to the bathroom. Dean followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Coming with you." Sam rolls his eyes at Dean and faced him.

"Dean. I'm not a child I can go by myself. Besides I was gonna splash some water on my face." Dean continued to follow him and made sure that he splashed water on him.

"Dean. Why are you following me?" Sam went back to bed and Dean started packing.

"Why are you packing?"  
"We're finished." Sam was confused. But they didn't kill the monster.

"Wait. We never found out what killed Miranda." Dean lied.

"I did. You were out cold. It was a werewolf. I took it down." Sam feels like Dean is lying but he didn't say anything. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" He hears Caroline on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Agent. I had a really good time today." Sam was confused. When was he with Caroline?

"Yeah, me too. Listen Caroline my partner and I found a new case and we are leaving town." He could practically see her sigh and nod.

"I completely understand Agent. Maybe you can come back and see me."

"Yeah. That sounds good." He hung up the phone and he started to go to Dean.

"Was that Caroline?" He nodded.

"Yeah she was just saying goodbye." Sam put his duffel bag in the trunk and he got in the passenger seat of the Impala. Cas was in the backseat.

"So where are we going?" Cas asked. Dean looked back at him and answered.

"To the bunker." Cas nodded. Sam started to fall asleep. He felt like he needed to remember something. But he didn't know what he was trying to remember.

"So what inner darkness is he trying to fight?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But when I was in his head, I could feel it. It was evil. More evil than anything i've ever seen." That got him worried. He looked over at his sleeping brother. Sam is peacefully sleeping.

"How can that even be possible?" Dean didn't understand how or why this is happening to Sam.

"I don't know. But if he really has this inner darkness, then we need to step back." Dean looked at Cas like he was crazy.

"Why? He deserves to know! Besides what if he does something?" Sam is moaning and turning his head. Dean looked at him and decided to speed.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Sam wakes up and he seems normal. Dean double checks to make sure.

"Are we there yet?" He asked. Dean nods.

"Yeah. Sammy we're almost there." Sam just scoffs. Dean notices it.

"What?" Sam shrugged.

"Nothing." He didn't say anything else. Dean was confused and he didn't know why Sam pretty much scoffed at him. No one said anything else on the rest of the ride to the bunker.

* * *

Dean finally parked his car in the garage and got out. Sam followed him back into the bunker.

"Ahh. Home sweet home." Dean said as he opened the door. They all went downstairs and Sam went to his room. It was just Cas and Dean now.

"Okay. We need to tell Sam." Cas looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say.

"I know Dean. But it's probably going to be too much for him." He sighed and sat on the table.

"So what do we do? Just wait until he snaps?" Cas shrugged.

"I don't know. But for now, we need to keep an eye on Sam. Who knows what he might do?"

* * *

Sam felt so tired. It was a long way from their case back to the bunker. He didn't understand why Dean left in a hurry. Or why he finished the hunt without him. Actually, he didn't remember what he did or what he ate yesterday. He really wanted to take a nap. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He has been having nightmares lately. Some are of Dean. Others are mostly just about a yellow and black eyed reflection. He felt like someone went into his head. Because he has a very big headache.

 _Because Cas was inside your head stupid._

He looked around and he didn't find the source of the voice. Who was speaking to him?

 _It was you Sammy. You did it._

Did what? He doesn't remember anything. He's shaking his head trying to get the voice out.

 _We're the same Sam. You like doing it. You like the power._

Sam clutches his head and he goes down to his knees.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed. But the voice wouldn't stop.

 _It's who you are. You're a monster. There's no changing that._

"Shut up!" Sam said. The voice inside him just laughed.

 _We're a part of each other. I'm not going away._

"No!" Sam shut his eyes even harder.

 _You killed her Sam. You liked it._

* * *

Dean was listening to AC/DC when he heard screaming coming from his brother's room.

"Sam?" He opens his door and sees Sam on the floor with his hands clutched to his head.

"Sammy! Snap out of it!" But Sam was still clutching his head. He then collapsed in his brother's arms. Dean helped him up and put him to bed. He's getting worried about Sam now. Cas comes in the room and he questions it.

"He was clutching his head. I think there are voices talking to him." Cas sighed and he put his hand to his face and walked around.

"Will he be okay?" Cas checked Sam's forehead. He was blown back in the wall. Dean went to Cas and helped him up.

"What the hell just happened?" Cas was panting and he looked scared.

"I tried to look into his head. But whatever it is that's talking to him, it's strong and blocked me out." Dean was horrified and scared. How could this have happened? He goes to Sam who's just breathing heavy.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Sam looked up at Dean and nodded.

"Yeah Dean." Sam got up and he headed for the bathroom. Dean followed him.

"Really? Dean i'm just going to the bathroom. It's not like I will be kidnapped." He moved Dean out of the way and closed the bathroom door. Sam sighed and he looked in the mirror. He was fine. No one was talking to him. He turned the water on and splashed it in his face. What was happening to him? He got out of the bathroom and saw Dean right in front of him.

"See? I'm fine. I'm gonna crash." He went to his bed and turned off the light. Sam saw Dean's shadow leave the room and left the door slightly open. Sam got under the comforters and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Sam was walking down the alley. But the thing is, he wasn't himself. He turned a corner and saw the creature right there. He smirked._

 _"You won't get away with this!" He laughed and went close to her._

 _"I already have." He slit her wrist and drank all the substance that hasn't been inside him for a very long time. He drank and drank and drank until there was nothing left of her. He used his knife and killed her. She sparked a yellow light and she died. He heard a noise behind him and saw Miranda._

 _"What are you doing?!" She looked terrified. Sam stuck his hand out and he closed his eyes and smiled. Her stomach sliced open and she started coughing up blood. He saw another person coming. He grabbed his knife and stabbed her. Sam grabbed Caroline and said in a growlly voice._

 _"You say anything. I'll kill you." She nodded and he put her down. She ran away and he laughed. Miranda was still heaving and she was on the verge of death. Sam kneels down in front of her._

 _"Man you won't die will you?" She looks up at him very scared out of her mind._

 _"Say goodbye to your life sweetheart." He then uses his mind to actually split her body in half. She was dead in less than a second. His eyes a sickly yellow and black. He put the body back together to make it seem like a stab wound. He just smiled and then ran away._

* * *

Sam jolted awake and looked around and noticed he was in his room. He was horrified. It was him. He was the one who killed Miranda. For no reason.

 _Rather than to punish her._

Sam shook his head and went to the bathroom where he saw in the mirror:himself.

"Well. Look who finally remembered." His reflection had the same eyes as him in his dream.

"I killed Miranda. But why? She was innocent." His reflection laughed and got closer.

"She wasn't innocent Sam. She saw you drink it. She saw you have that power. She had to be punished." He thought he had gotten rid of it. He hadn't tapped into it or drank that poison hiding in his veins in a long time.

"You know i'm right. What you felt while you were killing her, you loved it." Sam put his head down and got mad.

"Dean doesn't even think you're a normal person. Hell, he has always seen you as a freak." Sam had enough and put his hands over his ears.

"He hates you, Sam. He sees you like a monster. Look, he's even scared to go near you!" Sam knew this was true.

"He's still pissed off by the way. Yeah sure he's concerned now, but when you're not looking, he's pissed off. In fact why don't I show you?" The mirror twirled and it showed Dean in his room.

* * *

Dean was not asleep. He was thinking about Sam.

"What the hell is Sam's problem? He's fine and then he's not! What am I gonna do with him?" He pretty much ranted to Cas, who was next to him on the chair.

"I don't know Dean. But I do know that whatever is happening to him, he's slowly becoming something dark." Dean didn't want to believe it. But Cas was right. Whatever was happening to Sam, it's starting to get worse everyday.  
"You know, none of this would have happened if he had just gotten that damn hunt right!" He practically yelled. He was still pissed off. He then yawned.

"Okay well. I'm gonna actually go to sleep. Night, Cas" Cas nodded and watched him sleep.

"Don't watch me sleep Cas!" Cas stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the rest of the bunker.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what he had saw and heard. Did Dean really think of him that way? It's not his fault that this is happening to him.

"None of this is fake Sammy. He said that all himself." He then got angry and smashed the sink. His reflection was smiling.

"There he is! There's that anger I was looking for!" Sam was panting. He then asks the question he's been meaning to ask.

"What am I?" He asked. His reflection smiled and chuckled at that.

"Something so powerful that hasn't existed in millions of years. Something that even Angels, or other supernatural creatures can't defeat. I won't say yet. But soon, you will find out and enjoy it!" Sam was just shocked at that. He wasn't expecting such a long answer. He then felt anger rush through him. He turned the light off in his bathroom and went to his drawer. He took out a knife that you could stab someone easily. He then went downstairs and put holy fire on the knife and snuck behind Castiel. He then stabbed it through Cas's side and then he ran out.

* * *

Castiel was coughing up blood and he was heaving and trying to take the knife out. He didn't know what happened. He was just sitting down on the table drinking a beer, when he felt a very sharp pain in his side. He realized that the knife was etched in holy fire which could kill him. Cas tried to pull it out, but it was starting to take affect.

"D...Dean!" He tried to call Dean, but his voice was raspy which Dean probably couldn't hear. He then heard the front door open and close.

"Dean?" He heard a door slam and he tried one more time to call Dean.

"DEAN!" It seemed like forever, but Dean finally came out of his room and he saw Cas.

"What happened?" He pulled the knife out of Cas and he lifted his shirt up to see the wound.

"Luckily, it didn't spread into any other part but your side." Dean helped Cas up and he was still unsteady. Cas looked at Dean very seriously.

"Dean. I think Sam did this." He just laughed.

"What. You think Sam got out of bed, stabbed you because he wanted you dead, and then he just left you to die?" Dean was laughing but he stopped when he saw how serious Cas was.

"Sorry." Dean didn't want to believe it.

"I know how it sounds. But I heard the front door open and close. Now unless you went out, then I will guarantee you that was Sam." They both ran into Sam's room to make sure he was there. Thankfully, he was sleeping in bed.

"See? He's sound asleep, Now if you'll-" Dean stopped short when he saw something red on Sam's blanket. He recognized it as blood. Dean took the covers off of him and he was covered in blood.

"Holy shit!" Dean was horrified as he saw a knife in Sam's hand. It had a lot of blood on it. Like he had stabbed something or someone multiple times.

"No. This can't be happening." Dean was pacing around. Sam yawned and woke up.

"Cas. Dean. Why are you in my room?" But they didn't answer. They were to busy looking at all the blood.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He then realized that his hand had blood on it. Sam looked down and he then saw he had blood everywhere.

"Oh my god!" He stood up and he was freaking out. Dean grabbed his shoulders and told him to calm down. Sam looked at Dean and he calmed down. Dean kinda stood back a little.

"Sam. What happened?" He didn't even know.

"I-I don't know. I was asleep and then I woke up with blood." Dean didn't know what to do. What was happening to his brother?

"I-I'll be in the shower." Sam got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"I've never seen anything like this Dean. I wish I could be more useful. But I don't know what's happening." Dean nodded.  
"It's okay Cas. You've done everything and it's fine. You're a very big help." They both leave Sam's room.

* * *

Sam is trying to wash all the blood off that he had on him. What's going on with him? Who did he kill? Why did he kill them?

 _For power_

That voice was back. The one telling him to do all the wrong things. The voice inside him who's right and was his voice.

 _We were never going to be okay Sam. We're monsters._

Sam didn't want to believe it. But he knew that it was true. That he is a monster.

 _Dean has even called you that._

He gets out of the shower and looks in the mirror. He smiles as his eyes turn black and yellow.

* * *

 **Holy shit! Wow. That was long. Sam is slowly losing his sanity and mind. Dean and Cas are trying to help him. But at the same time, they're being cautious. I didn't add the "present" because by this point in the show it shows the whole thing before you go back. So i'm doing that until we actually go to the present. If that makes any sense. So it's just showing what's happening to Sam and what he's becoming. Okay I hope you liked it. More to come. Bye!**


End file.
